The present invention relates generally to writing instruments that can be tethered to an object, such as a person, clipboard, knapsack and the like, and more particularly to a writing instrument that can be tethered to an object in various modes to thereby increase the versatility of the writing instrument.
Writing instruments are generally known that have provision for a tether for tethering or connecting the writing instrument to an object. These writing instruments typically have an opening at the rear end thereof for receiving a tether, which may be fixed or slidable in the opening.
Such writing instruments have the drawback that they may be tethered in only one mode, i.e., through the opening provided at the rear end of the writing instrument. Another drawback is that when the cap is removed to enable use of the writing instrument, the cap is likely to be misplaced since though the main body of the writing instrument is tethered, the cap is not. If left uncapped for long periods, the performance of the writing instrument may deteriorate.